Mario
'Mario & Sonic Party 3 '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series, and is the third party game. It is based off of the regular Mario Party series, as well as some aspects of ''Wii Party. Playable Characters The Rookies are introduced to this series installment in this game. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Shadow * Silver * Vector * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Sticks * Rouge * Charmy Rookies * Logan * Carson * Curtis * Austin * Zac * Jarrett * Aaron * Mikayla * Emma H. * Katie * Sam S. * Kaitlin Bosses * Wiggler * Petey Piranha * Mega Cheep Cheep * Gooper Blooper * Mega Monty Mole * Chain Chomp * Kritter * King K. Rool * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Orbot and Cubot * Rotatatron * Mega Kiki * Orca Whale * Mega Egg Pawn * Omega * Metal Sonic * Dr. Eggman Non-Playable Characters * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Toad * Shy Guy * Cheep Cheep * Pianta * Noki * Piranha Plant * Funky Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Tiki Goon * Rambi * Magikoopa * Thwomp * Lava Bubble * Luma * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Egg Pawn * Motobug * Animal Friends * Wisps * Yacker * Kiki * Death Egg Robot * Gamma * Egg Dragoon * Mother Wisp Boards * Mushroom Meadows (based off of Golden Plains from New Super Mario Bros. 2) * Shy Guy's Resort (based off of Sparkling Waters from New Super Mario Bros. U, Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii, and Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * Koopa Cave (based off of Koopa Troopa Cave from Super Mario 3D World) * Funky Kong Forest (based off of Wiggler Jungle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''and Jungle Hijinx from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Bowser's Space Station (based off of Bowser's Warped Orbit from Mario Party 8 ''and Bowser's Galaxy Reactor from ''Super Mario Galaxy) * Chao Hills (based off of Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance) * Space Park (based off of Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors) * Calming Coastline (based off of Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure ''and Wave Ocean from ''Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jackpot Junction (based off of Casino Park from Sonic Heroes) * Eggman's Power Plant (based off of Power Plant from Sonic Heroes, E.G.G. Station from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1, and Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) Music Now any music track can be used in either minigames or the board. Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World # Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 # Underground from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World